Portable computing devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, laptops, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. are becoming increasingly popular. Such computing devices provide users with a relatively small and portable device that can run various applications/programs. A wide variety of applications exist, including entertainment applications, reference applications, productivity applications (e.g., spreadsheet programs, word processing programs, calculators), and so forth. These applications allow the portable computing devices to provide desired functionality to a wide range of users in a wide range of environments and situations.
Computing devices now frequently also include communication capabilities. For example, most computing devices now include one or more interfaces (e.g., a Wi-Fi interface, a 3rd generation (3G) mobile telecommunications interface, IEEE 802.11 interface, IEEE 802.16 (WiMAX) interface, Bluetooth interface, fixed line interface, Long Term Evolution (LTE) interface, etc.) that enable applications to access content from external sources. Such content may include different types of audio files and/or video/audio files (e.g., files containing both audio and video signals).